It's a Date Then
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Damon//Bonnie; The vampire watched her and chuckled. “Now, don’t you go and die witch, you still owe me a dance.”


**Title**: It's a Date Then  
**Author**: **luna_mari** lj//c a n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing**: Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating**: T  
**Words**:1,084  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**: The vampire watched her and chuckled. "Now, don't you go and die witch, you still owe me a dance."  
**A/N**: One-shot drabble. Takes place durring a possible final fight against Katherine?

* * *

----

It was finally time to part. She stood at the very opposite end as he did.

She looked at him, eyes slowly glassing over.

_Why…_

Why did she feel like this? When did it start?

Bonnie Bennett wondered, here she was, ready to turn around and fight her own fight. Katherine had finally snapped and sent vampires to the small town that she loved to death, little ol' Mystic Falls. Here she was, ready along with everyone that could, to fight. The fight to save their town from evil that threaten the sake of this small town. The witch had taken up the responsibility to help and try to get rid of the bloodsucking killers herself. Bonnie now stood in the middle of the soon to be dark forest, just waiting for the time to come.

The vampires would be here soon and they where all ready.

Green eyes watched the man across from her. He was busy looking at his ring; he didn't seem worried at all. That upset her.

Yet she understood why, he wasn't scared of anything, he didn't cower at nobody, he fought back. Tearing, pulling apart; he did it all to get rid of what got in his way, he enjoyed it. She didn't expect anything from him really; all she wanted was for the whole town to be safe.

So she stood there, waiting. She had accepted her fate, if anything should happen to her, she'd knew the consequences, but it was all for the people that she loved. She'll fight back; after all, it was Katherine's fault that her grams died. Everything was her fault, she had accepted this a while ago and now she was ready to fight.

Bonnie looked down at her boots.

"They're here witch." Damon Salvatore's voice called out. The witch sighed and slowly nodded.

She slowly raised her head, her vision threatening to blur everything around her. All she could focus her eyes on where the vampire in front of her. She was scared, not because she was afraid what could happen to him, but at the fact that she might not be able to him again.

She didn't know when or how it had started, those feeling deep inside her that made her heart flutter every time she thought of him and when he was near. She hated it, the hate for these feelings where so powerful sometimes, that she'd set things flying and burning. Bonnie told no one, though she had a strong feeling that the younger Salvatore knew.

She wasn't ready for what could happen, but she knew what could happen if anything did go wrong. The witch had stayed up late nights, wondering and crying whether she should let him know how she felt.

Would he laugh at her? She often wondered that, that was usually the answer to her thoughts.

Him laughing at her.

--

The blue eyed vampire cocked his head in curiosity; a bored look on his face. He didn't understand women, but he knew what she was going though, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey witch, let's get a move on, we got some vampires to kill." He said in a sing-song tone. He watched as she shook her head before nodding.

"Yeah-"she cleared her throat "Umm…yeah, I'll go this way then…" Bonnie turned around to face the now dark path that she would soon walk through and probably set on fire.

The elder Salvatore only smirked before it disappeared. "Yeah, Yeah."

His shoved his hands into his jean pockets and brought one back out to salute the young woman. "Later." He saluted with his back turned to her.

Bonnie looked on with a panicked look. She **had** to say something, it was now or never.

She watched as he strolled into the darkness that was the forest. She fought back the tears and shakily opened her mouth.

"H-hey!"

The man turned around, one of his brows shot up.

"Yes?" he smiled that smile she had come to know as an annoyed one. She could have laughed.

"…Don't go and get yourself killed." There, she said it, but she knew that it wasn't what she really wanted to say, yet, he probably knew.

Damon smirked. _This witch._

"Hmm, I think you're a little too late in warning me, little witch." Piercing blue eyes watched the young witch, her hands where balled into shaking first and she swallowed.

Bonnie felt stupid at the realization of what she had just said. _Duh...stupid me_

But…

"…yeah." She smiled sadly.

The vampire watched her and chuckled. "Now,don't you go and die witch, you still owe me a dance."

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. She watched him as he waved at her and with a flash, he as gone. The green eyed witch rubbed her eyes and took in a deep breath and a small smile grazed her face.

_Heh…The dance…_She thought back to the 50's dance at the school and when she had rejected the peace offering with a dance.

She turned, facing the dark path.

_Snap._

Muddy green eyes snapped open at the direction of the noise.

"A dance with a vampire, lucky me."

In seconds bodies where sent against trees, snapping in contact. The mad laughter from the vampires filled the once quiet place.

Bonnie Bennett stood in the middle of the large circle and star as ten vampires surrounded her, ready to attack.

_Sorry, but I have a date later._

"_Insendia_!"

--

Damon Salvatore threw the body of the vampire to the side and watched on with a smirk on his face as the flames in the far distance engulfed and brightened the once dark battle field.

The dark haired vampire lunged at him, the elder Salvatore easily dodged him, letting the vampire to fall on its face. He walked over to the vampire on the floor and brought a foot to its chest. Giving him a lazy look he spoke "See that-" he mentioned his head to the direction of the flames. The vampire hissed at the mocking eyes of the much older vampire. "You don't mess with a witch-"he stomped on the chest of the vampire who screamed in pain, throwing curses at him. "Or a vampire- No, let's rephrase that, Me."

The vampire cried out at the sharp chunk of wood staked through it's once beating heart.

The mocking smile of the cocky vampire grew wider.

Damon turned around to face the wild flames and chuckled.

"It's a date then."

--

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l;**

like I said over lj, this little idead has been haunting me and I finally gave in and wrote it, but didn't come out like I wanted it to, but close enough.


End file.
